fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 37
Minimizing Numbers is the thirty-seventh episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001 and is the second episode in the One Year arc. Plot "Have you ever thought about what it's like to die?" asked Lucifer, sitting in a chair he had set out outside of Scoobs' cell. "No?" he asked. "Well, let me tell you" he said. "The first time it happens, when you see the foot of death crashing down towards your face, you're genuinely scared. You're thrown into the black void, scared for your life. Not that you have any. But then you come back. You're given a second chance. The second time you die... When your face is torn open by a speeding bullet... Maybe you're still a little scared. You know what's coming. You'll know you'll be alone again, trapped in a desolate abyss with only yourself for company. Are you writing this down?" he asked. Scoobs looked up at him, struggling to hold his neck up. "The third time you die, however... When you're literally given Coronary Artery Disease, Ebola, Cancer, HIV and a multitude of other horrible diseases, and then you're torn in half! That's when you finally understand... That's when you finally understand how pointless and repetitive life is. It always ends badly. You take someone's life and you barely bat an eyelid, unaware of what you're putting them through." He stood up and got as close as he could to the glass, crouching down to meet Scoob's level of sight. "So that's what I want to put you through" he said. "I want you to experience the exact same misery you put me through. I want you to realize just how worthless and short your existence is. It's your turn. You've had it a long time coming now. You and your pathetic menagerie of friends. It's my turn to take life. My turn to play God." He stood up and looked down upon Scoobs, who had collapsed to the ground in pain. Scoobs had no idea how long it had been since he was first brought to this plan. It felt like it had been an eternity since he last saw the sun. He coughed up a blue cloud of smoke, though he assumed it was simply the cold air. "That god damn... tongue louse..." he said, falling back down to the floor. Mosu woke up inside of his cell, flat on the ground. His multiple tiny arms were clamped to the ground. He felt a horrendous pain running through his back. He tried to flutter his wings, but grunted in pain. "Looking for these?" asked Lucifer, stepping into view and revealing Mosu's wings in his hands. They had been savagely torn from his back with no finesse. Mosu angrily shouted in pain, watching as Lucifer tore the wings in half. "You aren't going anywhere" he said, looking down at Mosu. He looked at the two wounds across Mosu's back where his wings once used to be. "Don't worry. Your wings will grow back, and then I'll tear them out again, while you're awake... You should consider yourself lucky that you're a magical divine moth and not a normal average one, though you may wish you weren't so lucky in the following weeks to come... We are going to have a lot of fun. Or rather, I am..." He left Mosu to suffer alone, walking past the other cells and looking upon his prisoners. Quite some time passed and the Creators were now in a terrible state. They needed food desperately, and the water they were given was barely enough to sustain them. Like Koopa, John was chained against a wall with a collar inhibiting his atomic beams and Wolfzilla's fur had been completely shaven away and she was being forced to sleep on the cold floor, though most of her fur had grown back by now. Indominus was trapped in a horrid fused state between his Gore Magala form and his Abyssal Lagiacrus form, unable to move or talk, trapped in one state feeling pain every second. Lucifer walked over to Scoobs' cell and the glass wall lifted upwards. "Get up" said Lucifer, very calmly. "Get up" he demanded. Scoobs tried pushing himself up, but the pain was unbearable. "I said, GET UP!" he shouted, kicking Scoobs in the chest and knocking him backwards onto his back. Scoobs exhaled another blue cloud and tried to sit up. Lucifer grabbed his hand and yanked him upwards. Suddenly, a machine harvested from the destroyed pieces of Katanoborg entered the room. It was a small platform with four wheels and a straight jacket being held up in the centre of it. Lucifer pushed Scoobs into the straight jacket and it immediately tied itself up, wrapping itself around him. The machine followed Lucifer as he left the cell and got into an elevator. Inside of his cell, Cdr watched the two of them ascend and sighed. Lucifer and Scoobs arrived in what appeared to be a large control room. The walls were all yellow and stains ran down them, indicating that they were definitely in some underground facility and not a random building somewhere. Two humanoid mutants with tongue louses for heads appeared from the darkness, pulling a Green Fungal Plant Creature alongside them. The mutant on the right stabbed the fungal creature with a syringe and extracted its restorative liquid. It then walked over to Scoobs and injected the syringe into his arm, mostly reviving him so that he wasn't in constant pain and drifting in and out of consciousness. "Ugh... That's better" he groaned, turning his neck. "As for you" he said, turning to look at Lucifer. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shouted. "Giving a second chance" he replied. "What?" asked Scoobs. "Giving a second chance to them. The creatures you and your friends have killed and have since forgotten about" explained Lucifer. "You mean the evil creatures that wanted nothing but to cause trouble?" asked Scoobs sarcastically. "To them, what they're doing is good. What you see as good and evil is just a concept. One man's good is another man's evil, and vice versa. You have no right to decide which is which" said Lucifer. He pressed a button and a TV screen activated. On the screen was another cell showing a man that was being converted into a machine. "I.. I don't know who that is" said Scoobs. "Oh really?" asked Lucifer. "Well, let me ask you this. What do you remember of Mrs. Cool-Ass, huh? Remember how you burnt down her bar? Remember how you never showed any consideration for any of the people who may have been in there?" he asked. "I... No... I don't..." admitted Scoobs, realizing his memories of those events were a bit hazy. "That's Michael Heyas, a bartender who worked there. You didn't know him and he didn't know you, but you killed him. Does that fit your definition of good? No?" asked Lucifer. "Well tough." He switched to the footage of another cell, displaying the blue recoloured clone of Scoobs that had been created by one of Flurr's machines a long time ago. "He's been suffering for a while now. Quite a long time. You simply assumed they were all dead and sealed them away with cement. Does that fit your definition of good as well? I've had quite a lot of fun bringing him pain" smiled Lucifer. "Enough!" shouted Scoobs. "I get your point. You don't need to rub it in" he said. "Oh? Why not?" asked Lucifer. "There's nothing you can do about it. I've got them all here. Loads of them." He cycled through multiple different pieces of CCTV footage, displaying multiple different people and creatures. The Twennyseventeenian New Years Bombers appeared next. The screen continued to cycle and Scoobs looked at all of them, contemplating what horrible pain they must have been in and if they really deserved it. "What about me..." said Scoobs. "You have me right where you want me" he said. "I've got something a lot better planned for you" said Lucifer, putting his arm around Scoobs' shoulder. "I thought it would be good to just let you starve in your cell alone, never seeing the sunlight or hearing the birds singing ever again. But then I realized... Maybe I could force you to endure much worse instead? I thought I'd at least give you the opportunity to know what my plan is and see it come to fruition. I know you want to find out" he said, caressing Scoobs' check and then slapping him. He stood away and walked over to his control panel. "Go on... Tell me then..." weakly demanded Scoobs. Lucifer pulled a switch and the artificial lights in every cell turned on, revealing thousands of them. "Welcome to Operation Titan" said Lucifer, greeting Scoobs like an employee at Walmart would. "Operation Titan...?" he asked, looking at the hundreds of kaiju being contained within the facility. "Ever since you left me for dead after my Tongue Louse invasion, I dedicated my life to rounding up all of the kaiju you Creators had massacred and defeated, rehabilitating each of them, giving them new names and putting them out on the streets. I believe you already met Magorin, or as we now call him, Skullorin" he said. "Yes, he seemed to be a completely different guy in terms of personality" explained Scoobs. "So the sleeper processing worked well then. Good, good. He's done some good things for the community, you know. Better things than you've ever done. When the time is right, the processing inside of him will activate and he'll become an active agent of mine, ready to do whatever I say..." Wolfzilla had woken up thanks to the artificial lights that had turned on. They were far too bright and she was struggling to see anything. She moved her right leg and realized that the shackles around her legs had come undone. She got up and endured the pain, walking over to the glass wall. It too had become loose. Presumably, a glitch in the system had loosened her shackles and the glass wall. She pushed it upwards with her paws and managed to escape her cell. Before she could react, a loud warning siren suddenly went off! She ran down the walkway, pressing the open button on as many cells as possible to release the prisoners being held in her area. The humanoid tongue louse mutants came running up the steps to fight them, allowing Wolfzilla to get into an elevator amongst the chaos. She stopped it on the floor she could see her brother on and ran over to his cell to free him. However, two humanoid tongue louse mutants with spears blocked her path. She attempted to fire a plasma ball at them but realised that her powers were still being drained out. She turned back and towards the elevator, but it had been called down to a lower floor. Thinking fast, she pressed the open button on two more cells, releasing a Twennyseventeenian Bomber. She jumped onto the staircase next to her as the mutants fought the large UFO creature. She dashed up the stairs and pushed past another tongue louse mutant. She managed to open up Koopa's cell and freed him from his chains. The two of them exited the cell and found they had come face to face with mutants. "Time to put our physical skills to the test" said Wolfzilla, nodding at Koopa. "What is happening!" shouted Lucifer from inside of the control room. "Looks like a typical prison riot" said Scoobs, watching events unfold on the cameras. "Strangely enough, that fits my definition of good." Lucifer roared in anger and physically hit Scoobs, before suddenly being dragged to the ground by Wolfzilla, who had just arrived in an elevator with Koopa. She pounced on top of him and Koopa freed Scoobs from his automatic straight-jacket. "I assume that elevator can still go upwards?" asked Scoobs. "No" said Wolfzilla. "This is the highest floor we can go to." Koopa looked around and opened up a hatch, revealing a ladder. "This is probably our best bet" he said, grabbing onto the ladder and pulling it down to them. "We'll have to go up that way then" said Scoobs. He turned to Wolfzilla. "Ladies first" he said. "Eyes front, soldier" she sarcastically said. "I'm focused more on men" said Scoobs. "Fair enough" she replied, jumping onto the ladder. She climbed up it and Koopa quickly followed. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got things to do" said Scoobs, kicking Lucifer in the hip. He quickly followed Koopa up the ladder. The three Creators found that they were in a field in the middle of nowhere. Four sentry turrets rose out of the ground, each with a giant laser cannon mounted on them. "Wolf?" asked Koopa. "I assume you can use your powers now we're out of that facility?" he asked. She began charging up a plasma ball. "Seems so" she said. "Then I think it's best you teleport us out of here, and quickly" said Scoobs. "On it" she said, as she stopped charging her plasma ball, instead charging up a large purple sphere that surrounded the three of them. The sphere suddenly exploded, just as the laser cannons fired at it, and the three Creators disappeared. Back in the bunker, two mutants helped Lucifer to get up to his feet. "Laugh you, you putrid dog, but I've still got your friends" snarled Lucifer. "You'll try to come back for them, and I'll be ready..." He reached over the control panel and began broadcasting his voice throughout the entire facility. "OPERATION TITAN SHALL COMMENCE EARLIER THAN PLANNED!" he shouted. "SLEEPER AGENTS SHALL AWAKE AND WE WILL TAKE THE PLANET!" he exclaimed. He pulled a switch and suddenly every sleeper agent he had planted around the city had awoken. In the middle of the field above the facility, a large tower emerged through a portal and it began broadcasting a signal around the world. The three remaining Creators watched in their bar as the sky became purple and every human and kaiju collapsed. Scoobs turned on the TV and found that the channels were dead. All of them. He grabbed Terry, relieved that he was safe and unharmed. "It's everywhere" he said... "Lucifer has control of the entire world!" he exclaimed. "What do we do now?" asked Wolf, looking at him and Koopa. "I've no idea..." said Koopa, admitting defeat, something he rarely ever did. BOOM! Multiple skyscrapers in the city collapsed as a giant fleshy shape appeared in the middle of the city. It was Magorin and he had expanded to full size. Scoobs watched on as Koopa and Wolf continued to ask questions. All was lost. What could they possibly do now? TO BE CONTINUED... Appearances Council Of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * Koopa * SuperNerd * MosuFan2004 * Indominus Rex 2016 * JohnGojira * Wolfzilla * Terry the Dodo Bird Other Characters * Lucifer, Lord of the Tongue Louses * Katanoborg (harvested pieces) * Overgrown Tongue Louse * Green Fungal Plant Creature * Michael Heyas (partially converted) * Mrs. Cool-Ass (mentioned) * Blue Scoobydooman90001 * Twennyseventeenians * Magorin Trivia * Like with many other episodes I've written, this three-part story is based around an event that has happened in real life. In this case, it's a parody of something that happened on Wikizilla. Unlike those other stories, this three-parter is only very loosely based off of the situation and is mostly prominent in the first part. * This episode references up the Michael Heyas storyline that is resolved later in the season. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2 Category:One Year Arc